


Drunken Love In A Back Alley Diner.

by UnderMySkin (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 6am Inspiration, Destiel Fluff, Drunken Love, Flashbacks, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/UnderMySkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean lays in bed, remembering how he and Castiel got together three months after the fall. How? The brilliance that is drunk confessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Love In A Back Alley Diner.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoy my 6am fluff!

Three months, Dean had counted. Three months after the angels fell that Castiel had admitted his love for Dean outside in the rain, shoved behind a darkened alleyway. Faces wet from the downfall and eyes fixed each other, their breathes merely grazing their weather-toughened skin. Dean vividly remembered the image of the angel, Castiel standing their drenched like an abandoned puppy. Trench coat now five shades darker from the down pour, tie dripping, water pooling around his feet. Eyes, like blue diamonds staring at Dean, as if the stars themselves searching the sky, he stood patient, awaiting an answer. 

The half-drunken angel had pulled Dean aside, from what he remembers Sam by now had walked back to the motel half a mile down the road. Tired and exhausted from their trip up to Nebraska, they stopped by a dingy motel called “’Sharon’s”. It was quiet and out of the way, right now the perfect setting for what they needed. Silence, a shrouded atmosphere where they could be left to their thoughts. Dean for one was thinking about his companion, how he must feel from the fall. No grace for an angel left them lost, angry, emotional. Though Castiel had just seemed confused, emotionless. 

Lost.

“There’s a motel half mile down, I could run and grab some grub.” Sam suggested, shoving a large duffle bag of gear beneath the bed before sitting on the chair opposite.

“Or we could just walk down. I’m starving, I could eat a horse, literally.” Dean chuckled, giving a quick pat to his belly before standing up and tugging on the collar of his coat. 

“Cas coming?” The angel had sat and stared at Dean briefly before giving a nonchalant nod. 

They then walked for about ten minutes, Sam far in front chilly from the cold night air. Castiel mid-way, head forward but Dean could tell his eyes were else where. To the sky Dean knew, staring at the stars. How they shined down, illuminating the woodlands around them whilst a faint red that glistened from the diner sign blended with the area.

As they walked up to the diner at roughly 2am, they were thankful for the American community being majorly nocturnal.   
The diner stank of grease and this unrecognisable sweet stench, a young woman stood at the counter, eyes fixed on the three. They sat at the far booth, red leather peeling off and table wood chipped. Sam pulled out a menu, browsing it vigorously.

“Ya’ll decided?” The young red head stood over the table, more focused on her appearance in the window than the customers stood before them. 

“Food.” Castiel spoke, staring the waitress dead in the eye. She turned to Sam for help.

“Um, nachos please. For him a burger, all the trimmings. Dean?” Sam turned to Dean.

“Hot dog with all the trimmings, side order of fries and your daily pie.” The waitress nodded briefly before leaving.

Their meal went past uneventfully, silence consumed the atmosphere. Dean was halfway through a sixpack of bear and after a little prompting, so was Castiel. Sam stood explaining that he was tired and would rather make the walk back for the traffic hit so he tipped the waitress and left. 

“Hic-Dean…” Castiel hiccupped, popping open his fifth bottle. “Come hic-ith me…” The angel grabbed Dean by the shoulder and almost dragged him out of the booth. Wafting down his last slice of pie, he left money on the table and followed Castiel.

And there they were, half-drunk, cold and wet from the rain, but staring each other down. Dean grabbed Cas’s cheek, stroking it gently, feeling the stubble of his beard brush against his skin. His hands moved to his chin, tugging it a little with his finger.   
They kissed there and then, smelling of diner food, alcohol, leather and smoke. 

Dean would never forget that moment for the rest of his life.

And now he laid by his side in the morning sunlight, its brightness peering through the shoddy motel blinds.

“Morning Angel.” Dean smiled warmly, running a hand through Castiel’s hair. The angel looked up at him, eyes sleepy and hair a mess. “Coffee?” Cas’ eyes lit up.

“Coffee would be nice…” Castiel sat up slowly before wrapping an arm around Dean’s waist “Five more minutes though…”

“Hey, Cas.”

“Yeah?”

“You remember, how we got together?”

“Drunken love in a back alley diner.”

Dean laid there, content, warm and safe with his angel. He knew only one thing; they would never let go.


End file.
